


Heartless

by Borsari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Animal Death, Body Horror, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В начале было...
Kudos: 3





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieronyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/gifts).
  * A translation of [heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129846) by [hieronyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/pseuds/hieronyma). 



> Dear hieronyma, as you didn't answer my request I translated this story at my own risk. Hope that's OK for you.

Однажды, в самый первый раз — когда он был совсем маленьким, еще даже до того, как у него появилось имя — его грудь распахнулась, и оттуда прямо в маленькие замерзшие руки выпало его сердце.  
Оно было крошечным, сероватого цвета и явно не могло оставаться в ладонях. Он попытался засунуть его обратно в грудь, где свербело ужасное ощущение пустоты, но у него ничего не вышло. Сердце сгустком тепла слабо билось в сложенных лодочкой пальцах.  
Он думал отказаться от него, бросить. То, что не могло остаться внутри него, должно быть, просто того не стоило. Но это было его сердце, оно принадлежало ему. И сердцу нужна была защита. Ему нужна была забота и тепло. Вместо него в груди была дыра, зияющая, и нужно было найти способ ее заполнить.  
Он прижал сердце к себе покрепче и пошел.  
Снег падал вокруг него мягким покрывалом, превращая деревья в заросли манящих рук, зовя его вперед, как мать — своего потерянного ребенка. Он пошел, не зная, куда идти.  
Он долго скитался. Не мог сказать, сколько точно времени прошло, просто казалось, что это не закончится никогда. Деревья становились тоньше, и хоть по прежнему были серыми, мрачными и неприветливыми, они больше не раскалывали своими ветками солнце или луну, когда он шел по полям. Те сияли ярко и полно. А потом он снова входил в лес и шел, окруженный стволами деревьев и змеевидными корнями, наполовину погруженными в снег.  
Он чувствовал усталость, но никогда не знал другого чувства. Может, он родился усталым.

  
* * *

  
За ним всюду следовали сверкающие глаза притаившихся животных. Никто не пытался напасть на него. Никто, кроме дома.Он замер, когда дом на длиннющих ногах пошел прямо на него, а потом вдруг остановился, разинув узкую деревянную пасть. Но есть он его не собирался.  
Из пасти вышла дряхлая женщина. Ее лицо выглядело так, будто его вырезали из старого, обветренного дерева, а нос был длинный, крючковатый и заостренный, как клюв орла. Она горбилась; волосы ее спадали со лба длинными скрученными патлами, как ветки старых деревьев, тянущиеся к зимнему небу. Глубоко посаженные глаза блестели из-под густых бровей. Они были черными, как масляные лужи.  
— Тьфу! — сказала она, и ее рот исказился в улыбке, обнажив гнилые зубы. — Ты! Это твою кровь я чую?  
Мальчик опустился на корточки, прижал сердце к груди и спрятал лицо в коленях, крепко обхватив их руками, словно хотел защититься. Старуха, шаркая обутыми в мех ногами, приблизилась к нему и нависла сверху. Мальчик вздрогнул, когда в него уткнулся острый палец.  
— Нет, мальчик, — сказала старуха. — Вставай!  
— Я не хочу, — дрожа, ответил он.  
— Тьфу! — опять повторила старуха. Она протянула к нему руки и рывком поставила его на ноги. Хватка ее была словно стальная. Он попытался было вырваться, но быстро сдался, боясь выронить сердце. Удерживая его за плечи, старуха втянула ноздрями воздух. Мальчик вновь вздрогнул и отпрянул. Его взгляд упал на зажатый в руках сверток.  
— Это что? — Старуха вперила в него взгляд. Он не хотел говорить, но она и так уже знала ответ. — Это сердце, мальчик? Твое? Почему ты носишь свое сердце вне тела?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Я пытался вернуть его назад.  
Она хмыкнула и оценивающе осмотрела его с ног до головы.  
— Поранить его намного проще, если оно снаружи, — предупредила старуха после долгого молчания, — но и больно тебе будет уже не так сильно.  
Он кивнул. Он знал об этом. Однажды… несколько часов назад или дней, он не мог сказать точно. Течение времени было для него странным, туманным и расплывчатым на фоне белого. Однажды он поскользнулся и уронил сердце в снег. Он не почувствовал ничего внутри своей груди — там была лишь пустота, — но его руки обжег тающий лед, когда он поднял упавшее сердце. По острым костяшкам запястья потекли розовые ручейки. Долго сердце стучало так слабо, что он подумал было, что оно может замереть насовсем. Он размотал свой рваный шарф и завернул в него сердце, пытаясь защитить его от пронизывающего ветра. Этого было недостаточно, но больше у него ничего не было.  
Он прижал к себе маленький сверток и почувствовал, как тот от страха неуверенно стукнул.  
— Кто ты?  
Старуха подумала мгновение, а затем улыбнулась, не разжимая губы.  
— Бабуля.  
— А кто я? — спросил он. — Ты меня знаешь?  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Да, но плоховато. Ты еще молод. Я знаю твоего отца, Воеводу Зиму. Он ведь еще и твой сын. У тебя много сыновей и дочерей. Но не мне давать тебе имя.  
— У меня нет отца, — возразил мальчик, зная, что это правда. — У меня нет семьи. Я слишком молод, чтобы иметь детей. Я родился в одиночестве.  
— Зима бы сказал, что у него нет сына, — сказала старуха. — Но для таких, как мы, это ничего не значит. У тебя есть сестры. Вы вышли не из чрева, но они все равно твоя семья.  
— Я могу их увидеть?  
— Скоро.  
Он опустил взгляд на сверток с сердцем, а потом опять посмотрел на нее.  
— Ты знаешь, как вставить его обратно?  
Старуха рассмеялась.  
— Да, есть один способ. Пойдем. Я помогу.  
Она завела его в дом на курьих ножках. Внутри было темно, пахло сажей, травами и дымом, а в очаге трещал сильный и яркий огонь. Над огнем висел горшок, из которого вдоль чугунной кромки и дальше вверх лениво вился пар, поднимаясь в кривую трубу. Мальчик почувствовал острый запах, от которого рот онемел и наполнился слюной. Он провел языком по нёбу и попытался проглотить этот запах. Живот скрутило в приступе боли, и мальчик вдруг понял, что это означает. Он был голоден, хотя никогда раньше не ел.  
Когда он шел, то видел маленьких зверьков, разорванных на части и съеденных явно более крупными животными, которые оставляли после себя красные лужи, что быстро просачивались под снег и растеклись по земле. Может быть, старуха, которая была крупнее и сильнее его, вонзится в него зубами и слопает целиком.  
Сглотнув очередной приступ страха, мальчик спросил:  
— Ты собираешься съесть меня, Бабуля?  
— Ха! — старуха запрокинула голову и захихикала. — Не тебя, дитя.  
Она заковыляла к старому дубовому сундуку и открыла его. Тот застонал ржавыми петлями. Внутри была плетеная корзина, до краев набитая несколькими мотками овечьей шерсти и веретеном. Старуха порылась в глубине корзины и вытащила что-то маленькое и тонкое, красиво блестящее в свете огня. Ее пальцы разжались, а затем сжались один за другим, маня мальчика подойти ближе.  
В иссохшей руке она держала иглу. Она снова жестом попросила мальчика протянуть ей сердце.  
— Нет, — сказал тот, прижав сверток к груди. От страха его охватила дрожь. Она не могла его украсть, не могла. Сердце было не ее. — Оно мое.  
— Я знаю, мальчик, — недовольно прокряхтела старуха. — Какая мне польза от такой никчемной слабой мелочи? Я не заберу его у тебя.  
Через мгновение мальчик протянул ей сердце, но не отдал. Оно билось слабо, беспокойно.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он.  
— Смотри.  
Старуха наклонилась к нему и проткнула сердце своей иглой.  
Мальчик открыл было рот, готовый закричать, но так и не почувствовал боли. Он думал, что должен был, наблюдая, как плоть сдается под давлением острия, но ничего не произошло. Старуха перестала колоть, едва кончики ее пальцев коснулись сердца, однако игла все равно продолжила погружаться внутрь, пока не вышла с другой стороны. Крови на ней не было. Старуха осторожно поддела кончик иглы и потянула ее из серо-розовой плоти. Едва только игла вышла полностью, мальчик увидел в ее ушке нить, которой раньше там не было. Она была не очень длинной, но яркой и выглядела крепкой.  
Старуха трижды обернула нить вокруг иглы и завязала узелком. Затем оставшаяся нить соединилась с иглой, и та засверкала серебром, более толстая, чем прежде.  
— Пойдем со мной, — сказала старуха, и мальчик последовал за ней.  
Она подвела его к печке, сложенной из грубых кирпичей. Внутри находилась кладка яиц. Старуха взяла из кладки одно яйцо и, повернувшись к мальчику, поднесла яйцо к его лицу. Оно было большим и белым в едва заметную крапинку. Кажется, оно явно принадлежало кому-то побольше птицы. Мальчик вспомнил дом, в котором они сейчас были, с его кривыми ногами, дверным проемом и дымящимся чревом.  
— Смотри, — повторила старуха и воткнула сияющую иглу в яйцо. На этот раз кончик иглы не появился с другой стороны — яйцо поглотило иглу целиком и теперь крепко удерживало под хрупкой, неповрежденной скорлупой, словно второй желток.  
Старуха передала мальчику яйцо, которое тот бережно взял в ладонь. Оно не билось, как его сердце, но он чувствовал, как оно тихо гудит и пульсирует с такой же приятной домашней теплотой на его онемевших кончиках пальцев.  
— Не урони, — предупредила его старуха.  
— Не уроню, — сказал мальчик. Он сжал яйцо в ладонях, спрятал его в коконе пальцев, укрыв от взгляда.  
На стойке рядом со столом висело несколько тушек. Половина из них были птицами, некоторые уже оказались ощипаны. Бабуля сняла ощипанную белую крякву и взяла за безвольную шею.  
— Вот это, — сказал она, — защитит твою гордость. А теперь дай мне яйцо.  
Мальчик замялся.  
Старуха фыркнула и махнула рукой.  
— Ну же, мальчик. Ничего плохого я с ним не сделаю.  
Мальчик проглотил свое недоверие.  
— Не урони его, — сказал он с тревогой, повторив то, что она сказала ему всего несколько минут назад.  
Она его не уронила. Вместо этого она распахнула утиный клюв и затолкала яйцо в глотку.  
Внезапно утка ожила, взвизгнула и беспомощно захлопала крыльями в крепкой хватке. Старухе удалось притиснуть крылья к бокам трепыхающейся птицы и двумя руками протянуть ее мальчику, который теперь пытался не выронить из маленьких ладоней кулек с сердцем и извивающуюся утку. Но едва птица оказалась прижатой к чужому телу, то вдруг сразу успокоилась и положила голову рядом с сердцем мальчика. Она больше ни звука не издала и лишь благодарно обмякла, словно умерла во второй раз, но мальчик видел, как ее грудь спокойно вздымается и опадает.  
Мальчик почему-то почувствовал себя в большей безопасности, но одновременно с этим ему стало чуть холоднее. Он с удивлением погладил гладкую пернатую утиную шею.  
— Как ты их оживляешь? — спросил он, когда старуха потянулась к стойке, чтобы отцепить еще одну тушку.  
— Они живы не из-за меня, — ответила ему старуха.  
Ножом для чистки овощей она вспорола зайцу брюхо. По ее кривым пальцам потекла кровь; внутренности влажно заблестели в свете огня. Мальчик почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в животе. У него в желудке не было ничего, что могло бы взобраться вверх по его глотке, но ее все равно обожгло кислотой, хоть и зрелище было не таким уж ужасным. Он ощутил подрагивающую связь с этим бедным мертвым существом с зияющей дырой, хоть у зайца все органы и были на месте.  
— Чтобы спрятать твою трусость, — сказала старуха, — он будет бежать, бежать и бежать, никогда не останавливаясь, чтобы этого не пришлось делать тебе. Дай ее мне.  
Измазанными красным руками она потянулась к утке. Мальчик молча подчинился.  
Каким-то образом она поместила маленькую утку в труп зайца, плотно вжав ее в грудную клетку, как второе сердце. Белые перья покрылись пятнами, когда утка попыталась вырваться из новой тюрьмы. Мальчик подавил зарождающееся беспокойство. Одной рукой старуха стянула края раны, заключив утку в лоскуты разорванной плоти. Она достала изогнутую грубую иглу — гораздо более уродливую, чем та, что была в яйце, которое теперь было в утке, а утка в зайце, — и быстрыми движениями зашила рану проволочной нитью.  
Как и утка, заяц резко ожил и попытался отпрыгнуть, но старуха крепко держала его за лапы. Она протянула его мальчику, который как можно более аккуратно схватил его за шкирку. От его прикосновения заяц моментально утих и зарылся мордой в рваную ткань его пальто. Мех у зайца был мягким и теплым, прямо как утиные перья. Мальчик погладил его по боку и заглянул в большие водянистые глаза. Заяц лениво моргнул в ответ.  
Ощущение живого тепла в руках было куда ценнее кусачего холода, ветра и снега. Мальчик даже еще раз почувствовал себя чуточку безопаснее.  
— А теперь пошли, — сказала старуха.

* * *

  
Мальчик спал перед очагом с зайцем на руках, убаюканный плавным покачиванием идущего дома. Шел дом долго. Мальчик уже потерял счет тому, сколько раз он засыпал, а потом опять просыпался, плывя, словно погруженный в теплую воду. Он постоянно чувствовал себя сонным, пойманный во времени. Его сердце замедлилось, но не остановилось. Удары его были так редки, что казалось, будто оно тоже спит и пробуждается ото сна, чтобы еще раз стукнуть о грудную клетку, а потом вновь погрузиться в сновидения.  
Старуху он не видел, но мог учуять ее запах. Он успокаивал. Ему казалось, что в какой-то момент старуха пела ему, и голос ее был похож на карканье ворона. Пела она о том, что он знал, но знать не мог. Впрочем, он не помнил, что именно знал.  
Он проснулся от прикосновения руки ко лбу, но стоило ему открыть глаза, как ощущение пропало.  
Старуха схватила его за плечо, как когда они впервые встретились — так давно это было, — но на ноги поднимать не стала.  
— Вставай, — сказала она. — Мы почти закончили.  
Дом на курьих ножках остановился. Когда старуха вывела мальчика наружу, он не узнал место, в котором они оказались. Здесь было тепло и красиво. В этом мире было так много красок, которых он никогда не видел. На деревьях росли ярко-зеленые листья, а ветви их были не узловатыми, а крепкими и тяжелыми с толстыми спелыми плодами. Кора выглядела свежей и мягкой. Желтые цветы усеяли траву. Мальчику показалось, что он слышит далекий крик чаек, а за ним ласковые морские волны.  
Одной рукой он прижал к груди сердце и зайца и наклонился, чтобы сорвать желтый цветок. Он был похож на солнце. Мальчик заправил это маленькое солнышко за ухо, чтобы согреться.  
Старуха опять вцепилась в его плечо и уверенно повела его через новый лес, пока они оба не вышли на небольшую пеструю поляну. Посередине стоял самый высокий дуб, который мальчик когда-либо видел. Его ветки тянулись вверх, а потом изгибались, закрывая собой остальные деревья. В ветвях гнездились птицы. Мальчику показалось, что он увидел красно-золотую вспышку, прежде чем она исчезла.  
Он посмотрел на зайца, что прижимал к груди, перевел взгляд на старуху. Он моргнул всего раз, и в ее руках появился железный сундук.  
Тяжелая крышка скрипнула, когда старуха поддела ее когтями.  
— Внутрь, — сказал старуха.  
Мальчик поцеловал зайца в мягкую пушистую голову. Едва он отнял его от своей груди, как тот начал биться и сопротивляться, пытаясь прижаться обратно. Мальчик очень аккуратно удерживал его одной рукой, возясь с крышкой сундука. Стоило крышке захлопнуться, яростные удары заячьих лап стихли.  
— Закопай его.  
Мальчик вложил свое сердце в корни большого дерева и голыми руками зарылся в мягкую землю.  
Когда солнце стало клониться за неровный горизонт, а пальцы мальчика совсем огрубели от земли, старуха сказала:  
— Довольно.  
Он остановился, тяжело дыша и подрагивая от вечернего холода. Маленький желтый цветок выпал из-за уха, затерявшись в груде грязи рядом с могилой зайца. Из последних сил мальчик взял кончик нити. Другой конец ее торчал из угольного ушка, хранящегося теперь в яйце, спрятанном в утку, зашитой в зайца, который замер в сундуке. И опустил он сундук в яму под большим дубом, и закрыл яму всей землей, которой касались его слабые бледные руки.  
Старуха потянула его, поставив на ноги.  
Испачканными грязью пальцами мальчик вынул сердце из корней дерева, прижал его к себе и посмотрел на старуху.  
— Теперь мое сердце будет держаться внутри?  
— Пока этот сундук в безопасности, — сказала она, — ты никогда не умрешь.  
Мальчик сглотнул. Он был вымотан.  
— Но… — горло мальчика сжалось от ощущения предательства. — Бабуля, я хотел не этого...  
Он сморгнул с глаз боль, и крики чаек утихли. Снег вновь цапнул его за лодыжки, когда они вернулись в лес.  
Смех старухи заскрипел так, словно гвоздем провели по камню.  
— Теперь это не имеет значения, — сказала она. — Что бы ни случилось с твоим сердцем, будь оно внутри или снаружи, ты будешь жить дальше. Разве это не лучше?  
Мальчик заплакал. Слезы застыли на его щеках, словно заусенцы налипли на обветренную кожу. Старуха резко смахнула их большими костлявыми пальцами, прежде чем нагнуться к нему и взять за подбородок.  
— Ты увидишь, что так и есть, дитя. Очень скоро. — Она поцеловала его в лоб холодными морщинистыми губами, за которыми скрывались заостренные зубы.  
Мальчик проследил, как старуха вернулась в свой дом на курьих ножках, и тот, неустойчиво ступая, шагнул обратно в чащу. Он смотрел ему вслед, пока квадраты света из окон не стали напоминать мерцающие колотые раны, светящиеся вдалеке глаза на покачивающемся теле. Мальчик опустил взгляд на свое сердце. Теперь оно билось сильнее, уверенно устроившись в его сложенных ладонях. Оно выглядело здоровее, розовее. Как новорожденный ребенок, завернутый в пеленки. Но теперь это был просто мускул — не более. Пустая выемка за ребрами мальчика отозвалась болью.  
На этот раз, когда он расстегнул пальто и осторожно прижал сердце к дыре в груди, оно с легкостью вернулось на место.  
Он знал, что оно там не останется, потому что ничто его не удерживало. Но оно будет биться, пока не остановится, но даже тогда это не будет иметь значения.


End file.
